Mindbreaker
by DaggerZero
Summary: They don't know what it is. That's why they do experiments on them. They're pretty rare and scarce, not very many among the human race. Or are they even human? Or some new hybrid race? That's why they do experiments on them.


DZ: Hm...where are my...er, muses...

Max: Why are you sounding so disoriented?

DZ: Coz I am...O_o

Takao: It's raining...

Kai: Why does that explain it?

Takao: She lives in Arizona

Rei: Wow, it rained there?

DZ: It's only a drizzle...but it's rain...

Takao: Should we get this started? I mean...this thing's been baking since, a long time ago...just after she came up with the concept for Shitennou. 

Max: Yea, that has been a long time...

DZ: I'm revising the chapters I've written for this, I just realized how snarky Takao sounds in most of it...*snicker* he's a bit OOC.

Takao: Can we just get on with it?

DZ: Fine, fine...

Rei: She doesn't own Beyblades.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Max...?" The voice was somewhat familiar, but through the sleepy haze that clouded the blonde's mind, he couldn't register who it was. "Max...wake up."

He felt the bed he was laying on dip on one side. He turned to that side and opened his eyes. He smiled, realizing who it was. The worry in golden amber eyes turned to relief. "How are you?"

Max rose, putting his arms around his companion. Giving the other a small peck on the lips and leaning his forehead against the others forehead, he answered, "I love you."

The other chuckled, shaking his head. "That doesn't answer my question, but I can surmise that you're feeling better."

Max grinned at the other and he leaned in again for another kiss, but this time it was longer with more force behind it. He sighed breaking away and leaning his head on his lover's shoulder, his fingers intertwining with the other's long, black hair. "What did Kai say?"

"He said the usual things..."

"Rei."

"You were too reckless...and we could have lost you." Rei started to run his hand up and down the blonde's back.

Max buried his face at the crook of where Rei's neck and shoulder met, "I couldn't help it, I had to risk it...I had to, Rei..."

"It's ok, Max...I understand, but please be more careful next time. We could have lost you...**I** could have lost you." Rei squeezed Max tightly. "Promise me you won't do something so reckless like that again?"

Max nodded, burrowing more into Rei's arms. They stayed like that for a while until someone coughed politely. The two looked up to see a short boy with unruly, sandy brown hair that covered his eyes, standing by the door. A faint blush tinted his cheeks and his nervous demeanor made the other two chuckle.

"Sorry to disturb you," The boy spoke. "But Hiwatari-kun wanted to see you, Rei and Mizuhara-kun, too if he is able to."

"Tell him we'll be there, 'Jou-chan." Rei smiled at the other boy. He nodded and left the room hurriedly. Rei looked at Max questioningly. "You up for it?"

"Might as well. It's not like I can avoid him forever." Max shrugged. He let go of Rei and stood up. He bit his lip when his side started to ache as he moved. Rei noticed and was immediately at his side.

"I thought you were feeling better."

"So did I."

"I think you should go back to bed. I'll tell Kai you're still not healed enough."

Max shook his head, "I think you should help me get dressed. I'm ok."

"But Max-" Rei was interrupted by a kiss from his lover. 

"Please?" 

Rei sighed, he could never resist anything from Max whenever he used that tone. Especially when combined with Max's infamous 'puppy eyes' and the quivering bottom lip. 

"C'mon..." He said as they both moved towards the closet.

**************************************

Emily looked up from what she was typing to see her friend standing there looking sheepishly. She opened her mouth to tell him to get out, but he cut her off, speaking first.

"The people from the Abbey are here." He walked towards her. "You know I can't stand them, please let me hide in here. I'm supposed to be keeping out of trouble anyway."

"Tyson, you know I like to be alone when I'm doing research." She reminded him. "Besides, isn't Hilary supposed to watch you at the training room when Prof. Boris and his crew get here?"

"Yea, but that dude gives me the creeps." Tyson whined. "And Tala freaks me out. That guy has the coldest stare; it's not even funny. Please, Emily."

"Fine." Emily gave in. "But I'm not responsible for you, and don't bother me while I'm working."

"Yea, yea, I get it." Tyson went to sit on a chair near Emily's fish tank. He watched as a blue fish swam energetically over a bright red fish. Then a flash of yellow caught his eye and he adjusted it to see a yellow fish chasing a black one. 

Tyson frowned. His head was feeling a bit light, which only happened when they experiment on him and make him do things with _it_. He overlooked it and decided to think about the test they did that morning. The experiment was a pretty small task for him to do what they asked him, but he didn't get why _it_ seemed to be amplified. More so than usual. He had gotten in trouble for breaking a couple of things, too. They thought he was the one was causing the mess, but according to Dragoon, there was something else that was wrong with _it_. 

"Emily?"

"Hmm?" Was a distracted answer from the girl. 

"Did you notice something weird about this mornings experiment?" Tyson asked hesitantly.

"Other than the stunt you pulled? Which isn't really weird. We all know you're a prankster." She said to him, regarding him silently.

"No. It wasn't me. Dragoon said there was something..."

Emily looked at Tyson skeptically. He was known to be the jokester and average smart mouth of the Institute, but the look he was giving her seemed to be pleading her to believe him. 

"I don't know, Tyson. The readings said nothing was out of the average for you today. Even my Trygator didn't pick up anything." She patted the laptop on the side of the computer. "Do you want me to do another reading on you?"

"No, it's ok. I was just wondering." That and, Tyson didn't really want those wires on him again. He wouldn't want to have them on more than necessary.

"Okay, but-" 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Emily clicked on a key on her keyboard. A small screen popped up to reveal a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. In the background, the shrill yells of a certain brunette trainer could be heard.

"Emily, " The woman's voice was soft and calm. "Please tell Tyson to come at the training room at once. Prof. Boris and his students are here now and we need Tyson to show some new findings for us."

"Yes, Jud-

"TYSON, get over here you jerk! Now! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!! TYSON!!!!" Tyson cringed as Hilary's face popped up on the screen. She cursed him, Dragoon and three generations of his family line before Judy's face came on screen again.

"Ah, as you can see, or hear, there's a bit of urgency on Hilary's side. Please don't keep us waiting anymore, Tyson." And with that, the screen blanked out.

"Damn, how did they know where I was." Tyson headed for the door.

Emily rolled her eyes. It was really obvious that Tyson would run to her. She was the only person he seemed to get along with. Even when she tried to alienate him with her haughty attitude and biting words, he seemed to like her even more. Tyson seemed to view her as an older sister, and she became used to his ever so cheerful personality.

But sometimes she worried about him. As one of the most promising subjects of the Institute, Tyson had great potential. The problem was, Emily didn't know what exactly the Institute had planned for Tyson. She was only an adjunct to Professor Judy; she had no true authority to know things only privy to the head directors. Emily sighed. She knew she couldn't get so attached to them. To him. [1]

Shaking her head to clear her minds, Emily went back to work, but the worry was still there.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

[1] Nothing going on here. Relationship is totally platonic. Unless someone wants some conflict. LOL, it can be arranged.

DZ: Ok, I cut it short coz...uh, well, I'm tired of having this sit here and just be ignored. Anyways, it's cold here. I need my blanket.

Max: You can't go to sleep; you have band practice in an hour.

DZ: Thanks for reminding me _ Ah, screw practice...

Rei: That's not very good commitment.

DZ: Too tired for anything at the moment.

Tyson: Well, don't you have anything to tell the people here?

DZ: Huh? Oh, yea, um, if anyone still wants the rest of Shitennou (which btw, is now a year old, as of today), I'll be updating it soon. I swear. And more TyKa-ness in the future...just gotta get through band practices (which are taking all of my time these days).


End file.
